The present invention relates to a filtering device for smoke produced by a cooker, and more particularly a filtering device that can clean the smoke produced when the cooker is used so as to prevent the gas from harming the health of the nearby people.
Large amount of smoke would come into existence when a cooker is used to cook foods, especially a large cooker that is used in restaurants. Such smoke contains soot that is harmful to the health of people. So, the smoke has to be filtered otherwise people are likely to have lung diseases after having breathed in a lot of such smoke.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide a filtering device for the smoke produced by a cooker so that the soot in the smoke can be absorbed by the filtering net and cotton thereof before the smoke is sent out to the atmosphere, thus preventing the soot from harming the health of the nearby people.
The cooker with the smoke filtering device of the present invention includes a main body, and an inner pot received in the main body. The main body has a rear holding part having a receiving room, which communicates with a vent aperture formed between the inner pot and the main body. The upper cover is pivoted to a support member formed on top of the holding part. The holding part further has a rear opening.
The filtering device includes a curved net, a fan, a rear net, and a filter cotton. The curved net is fitted to the support member such that they smoke will first pass through the same when travelling from the vent aperture to the receiving room. The fan is disposed in the receiving room of holding part, and faces the rear opening the holding part. The rear net is fixedly disposed in the rear opening. The filter cotton is disposed on the inner side of the rear net.
Thus, when the cooker is used to cook foods, the fan can make the smoke produced by the cooker pass through the filter cotton, which will absorb the soot in the smoke, preventing the root from being emitted to harm the health of the user or nearby people.